Perfect
by candycat85
Summary: Austin promises Dez he'll confess to Ally that he loves her. But finding the nerve is harder than he thought. One-shot.


**A/N: ok so no one give me any grief about Dez and Austin drinking. Yes, they're under age but they're doing it at home and they're teenagers. Majority of teenagers drink...**

Austin's POV

Dez and I were playing beer pong in his basement. We weren't really supposed to be drinking but his parents weren't here. Only Didi was here, and she's never tell on us.

"You're up" said Dez, straightening out the red solo cups of beer, before taking a swig of his own cup. I held my ping-pong ball steady and tried to look straight ahead and aim. It was kinda hard, my head felt heavy and I couldn't see straight. I tossed it and it bounced off the table.

"ooh..tough break..I win!" Dez began to chug his glass to celebrate.

"I think you've had enough!" I said, I tried to lunge at him to take his cup but he moved out of the way and I fell on the floor. I started laughed but I'm not sure why.

Suddenly the basement door flew opened and Didi marched down the steps. She was wearing a pink robe and slippers. She looked very mad but that just made me laugh harder.

"I know what you two are doing!" said Didi.

"Get outa here Didi, nothins goin on.." said Dez.

I stood up quickly. I felt a head-rush. I tried to look at Didi but I felt sick.

"Didi...we aren't doing anything..." I said, trying not to slur my words.

"Austin, you stink like beer." said Didi.

"Hey!" I tried to sound offended but I just started laughing hard again.

"I'm telling" said Didi.

"No wait!" said Dez. "Didi, if you don't tell I'll do anything you want."

"Give me 20 dollars!" said Didi.

"k.." Dez fumbled with his wallet and shoved a crumbled bill into his sisters hards.

Didi went back upstairs.

"Trish's really rubbed off on her..'' said Dez.

I started laughing again. Dez rushed over to me and covered my mouth.

"Shh..dude!" said Dez. "We have to be quiet now or Did will tell my parents on us."

I nodded, his hand still over my mouth. He removed his hand and walked towards our sleeping bags.

"We should go to bed.." he said.

"K.." I took off my pants and got in my sleeping bag. I felt something in the bottom of my sleeping bag. I pulled it out and realized it was Dougie, the stuffed dolphin that Ally gave me. I hugged it and tried to fall asleep.

"Wait." said Dez. "You lost the game...that means you have to do what I say.."

"Fine." I said. I hugged Dougie, and turned in my bag to face Dez.

"..." Dez didn't say anything. For a minute I thought he was asleep.

"Are you gonna say anything?" I asked.

"I'm thinking!" said Dez. "Ok, I got it. You've got to tell Ally you're in love with her.."

"What? No, I can't..you know I can't! What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I ruin our friendship? What if she laughs at me?" I didn't mean to sound so worried.

"You have to!" said Dez. "I always did the stuff you told me to do whenever I lost.."

I realized that Dez was pretty drunk, he might not remember this is the morning.

"Ok I will" I said.

"Good.." Dez fell asleep

I stayed awake for a while. I thought about Ally and how beautiful she was. I thought about how maybe when we were famous and a lot older, we might get married. I fell asleep smiling.

The next morning. Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job running the mall's jumbo-tron!" Trish came into Sonic Boom holding video camera.

"Cool! What exactly does this job entail?" I asked.

"I just film stuff that goes on in the mall, stuff that will attract customers." She said.

"Way cool" I said. "This kinda seems like a job Dez would like"

"Yea, I know." said Trish. "That's why I got it. I'm gonna keep it for a day, get paid, then give the job to Dez."

"That's really nice of you." I said. "Why are you being so nice to Dez..?" I asked.

"What? He's my friend...and I'm gonna charge him 20 bucks." said Trish

I rolled my eyes. Why am I not surprised? I thought to myself.

Austin trudged into Sonic Boom holding his head.

"Heeeyyy Austin. Anything interesting going on? Sing us something!" Trish pointed her camera in Austin's face.

"Ugh...my head hurts.." said Austin.

"Hangover?" I asked.

"..How'd you know about what I did last night?" he asked.

"Didi texted me." I said. I read the text aloud. "Watch out for Austin and Dez, they were drinking last night."

"Okay..well I'm going to go upstair and crash.." said Austin.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed him by the arm. "Aren't you forgetting something? Our concert in the park this weekend! We have to get writing, I want a new set-list ready"

Austin groaned. "But my head huuurts..."

"Well you should have thought of that last night!" I said.

Austin pulled his arm out of my grip.

"We have a week to write the new songs." he said. "I really need a rest."

I rolled my eyes as he went upstairs.

Austin's POV

I went upstairs to sleep on one of the chairs. I opened the door and saw Dez sitting on piano bench eating a sandwhich.

"Sup?" asked Dez.

I collapsed on the nearest chair.

"Dez, how are you not hungover?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a really fast metabolism. Alcohol doesn't affect me that much." he said. "So, have you told Ally yet?"

"...told Ally what?" I tried to play it cool, but I knew what he meant.

"That you're in love with her! What, did you think I wouldn't remember?" he asked.

"No.." I said.

"Good. I knew you'd be nervous, so I decided to give you a head start. I texted Ally to meet you up here for some alone time." said Dez.

"What, Dez!" I was freaking out a little bit.

"Yea...she'll be up here in a sec.." Dez got up and opened the door. Ally was standing in the doorway.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ally asked me.

"See ya!" said Dez, as he left the room.

Ally looked at me expectantly. I began to feel very nervous. She was looking at me with those big brown eyes. She looked so pretty.

"Uh..sit down..Ally." I said.

"Ok..?" She sounded a little confused as she sat down.

"Ally...listen, I uh..'' I felt so nervous. My heart was beating like crazy and my palms were sweating.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked. "How's your head?" she reached out to touch my head. I jumped back.

"I'm fine Ally!" I said. "I just wanted to tell you...um..I like your..pants?" I said.

"Austin I'm wearing a skirt." said Ally. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Okay!" I said. "Well..I gotta go.." I said.

"Wait!" said Ally. "Can we get started on those songs tomorrow?" she asked.

"yea..sure." I said before leaving.

"I can't believe you didn't go through with it." said Dez. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm just too nervous.." I said.

"Austin, I've known you forever" said Dez. "You're smooth and cool. What happened?"

"I don't know...Ally just..does stuff to me." I said.

"Well you have to tell her!" said Dez. "It's the rules!"

"Well it's a dumb rule!" I said.

"It's your rule!" said Dez.

"Whatever!" I said. "I just can't do this!" I walked out of the store.

I was so bored. I was sitting on my bed with my guitar. I could be writing but I had no inspirationn. I felt my phone buzz. It was from Ally.

**Wanna come over and study for a while?**

**Sure (:**

I texted back. I grabbed my backpack and headed to Ally's. On the way there I started to cheer up. I let myself in, since I knew her dad was still at the store. I went up stairs to Ally's room and knocked.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in. Ally's room is very clean. Everything on the desk is lined up perfectly. All the books on her shelves are in alphabetical order, and her bed is always made. The only reason mine is always made is because that's where I get my allowance, my parents say I have to respect mattresses.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, have a seat." she moved over on the bed to make room for me. I sat next to her. She pulled out her science book and flipped to the chapter we where on.

"Wow, I can't even remember the name of the chapter we're on.." I said.

"Oh please, I've read this textbook twice already." she giggled. I love her laugh. We studied for a while, quizzing each other back and forth. I kept looking over at her. She was so beautiful. She made me feel so happy, all the time. As she was looking down at her book her hair fell infront of her face. Without thinking I reached out and brushed it behind her ears. She looked up and me and our eyes met.

"Ally..I.." I started.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hold on.." she told me.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes? Dad..Dad calm down! Ok..Ok" she hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There's some emergency at the store." said Ally. She stood up and began to get her stuff.

"I gotta go" She said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand..." I said. I tried not to sound upset.

I left at the same time she did. I walked home not really thinking about anything. Why was it that I wanted to tell her just then? I felt so comfortable with her. No pressure. I know only she can make me feel that way. Maybe I'll get the courage again..some day.

The next day. Austin's POV

I sat in the practice while Ally was downstairs working. Suddenly Dez came in with his camera held up.

"Guess what job I got?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm filming for the mall jumbotron!" he said. "The mall can see you right now"

"Really?" I said. "Cuz the camera's not on.'

"Oh right." he hit some of the buttons, shrugged, then put the camera down.

"Listen..Dez..it almost happened last night" I said.

"Oh, you mean you almost..." he said.

"Yea." I said. "I almost told Ally I'm in love with her..but I didn't, we got interrupted..and I lost my nerve..."

"Austin.." Dez sounded very scared.

"I know! I have to tell her because it's the rules or whatever! and I will...one day..." I said.

"No dude!' said Dez. "I think I might have accidentally turned on the camera...with the live jumbotron feed..."

"You mean..the whole mall just heard that..." I asked, panicking.

"Yes?" said Dez.

The last thing I remember was falling to the floor, and everything went black.

"Austin...Austin.." I heard a voice calling me.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the floor with my head in Ally's lap. I sat up and looked around. Dez was looking at me worriedly. I looked over at Ally. Our eyes met and I felt myself blush. I looked away.

"Uh Dez...can you give us a minute.." Ally said.

"Sure." Dez said. He walked out and shut the door.

I stood up and awkwardly walked around the room. Ally stood up too.

"Austin..." said Ally. "Did you really mean what you said..." She was looking at me with those big brown eyes. I tried to look into her eyes, but I felt so nervous.

"Yes." I said. I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now.."

Ally stepped closer to me.

"Austin..." said Ally. "Why didn't you tell me before..."

"I got to nervous. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way..I was afraid I'd ruin everything and you wouldn't want to be my partner anymore." I said.

"Austin, I would never leave you..." said Ally. She was standing so close to me now. Our bodies were touching. I looked into her eyes. I wanted to say so much but I knew actions spoke louder than words. Before I could stop myself I leaned down and kissed her. For a minute I thought she might pull away but then I felt her kiss me back. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"Austin. I love you." said Ally.

"Ally, you don't have to say that just because I said it..." I said.

"I'm serious." said Ally. "I've liked you ever since I first met you...and after I stopped thinking you were annoying...I started to really like you..and then when I was gonna go to MUNY and leave you, I realized I'd miss you so much..because I was in love with you." said Ally.

"Ally..." I said.

"Still don't believe me? Look!" Ally grabbed her book and opened it to a page. She turned it to show me. It was pages full of my name with hearts everywhere.

"There's like three full pages'' said Ally. I reached out to turn the pages.

"Don't touch my book!" she pulled it away. "Now..do you believe me?"

"Yes, and Ally..I want you to be my girlfriend...so will you?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yes, I will.." she said.

"Awesome!" I jumped up excitedly. Ally giggled. I slowly leaned in and kissed her again. After a minute I heard the door open and Ally and I broke apart quickly.

It was Dez. "Sorry to interrupt." said Dez. "But I left my camera in here...and it was on...yea I'm so fired." he grabbed his camera and left again. I looked down at Ally and we both started laughing. "I can't believe everyone in the mall saw that..." I said. Ally covered her face with her hands and buried her face in my chest. I laughed and hugged her.

"Well...at least we pretty much told all of our friends about us all at once..." I said.

"Well I wanna kiss you without the whole mall watching for once..." Ally told me, lifting her face up.

"Well I can't argue with that." I said. I leaned down and kissed her again. I felt her kiss me back. I placed my hands on her waist. I felt her wrapped her hands around my neck. I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip and felt her open her mouth and her own tongue brush against mine.

Ally broke the kiss and pulled away. Her whole face was red and she was smiling so wide. I gave her a slightly puzzled look as to why she would end the best kiss ever so quickly.

"Sorry.." she said. "I'm just not used to..all that." she buried her face in my chest again. I laughed and put my hands around her.

"It's ok...you'll get better." I said. "I love you, Als."

"I love you too." she said. Her voice was muffled and it only made me laugh more. I heard her laugh too. This was where I wanted to be forever. This was perfect.


End file.
